the hall of warriors
by Master Of Malor
Summary: 200 years after the events of Shovel Knight the game, 3 children go to the hall of warriors, a place where heroes are born, and legacies are made. The children will learn that sometimes... history repeats itself I DO NOT OWN SHOVEL KNIGHT, YACHT CLUB GAMES OWNS IT


_Hey guys, this is a new kind of story for me since I wanted to take a break from Pokémon, so here's the rules. Now I recently bought a copy of Shovel Knight for 3DS and I fell in love, I beat the game a few days ago and decided to write up a story about it._

 _1.) This is set AFTER THE MAIN GAME, so by this point all of the main knights are dead. Yes Specter knight included  
2.)I have not played Shovel knight to full completion, currently I am playing through Plague Knight's story  
3.) Several references to the game have been made, if you catch any of them, message me saying so!  
4.) Elements such as relic use will remain prevalent  
5.) Since it's difficult to novelize this type of game, I'm going to have to make some changes.  
6.) This will have several chapters, so keep that in mind.  
7.) I'm going to try a 3_ _rd_ _person POV here, and this is my first time writing with this style. For those wondering, its mostly because I think this kind of story can't have my usual 1_ _st_ _person behaviors  
8.) I'm going to try a lot of different tactics here, so this will be an adventure for us all.  
9.) I'm Placing this , historically around the Dark or Middle Ages, so there is a large Religious theme in some areas, discretion is advised if you are of any non-Catholic or Christian faith.  
10.) I'm going to try to change up my style from my usual, more comedy focused writing and instead try a more serious approach.  
11.) Our protagonist, who is an OC. Is 18 years old.  
12.) it might take a while to be considered part of the "shovel knight lore" so stay with me_

 _With that said, LET'S BEGIN_

 **PRELUDE** (read: the cut scene before the game starts)  
It has been 200 years since the defeat of the Enchantress at the hands of the Spaded Savior, who's name lives on in song and in tales of heroism. Who is the Spaded Savior, you may ask? He is the man who saved us from an evil sorceress named the Enchantress, who with the help of the _order of no quarter_ with his weapon which was nothing more than a shovel. His name has been both respected and hated, looked up to and casted down upon, to the people of our land, he is nothing short of a legacy, a man with a trivial weapon fighting far superior foes to save his love. However, these two warriors created a legacy as not only warriors, but as husband and wife, and eventually, mother and father. The children created a guild called _the hall of weapons_ over the ruins of the tower of fate, where the Enchantress was defeated at the hands of the Spaded Savior . What is the hall of warriors? Where anyone could show their skills, whether that be with armor, the elements, or any weapon of their choosing. These guild members could then teach others their tools of the trade. This guild has now become a popular gathering spot for everyone from warriors, to simple farm folk, mercenaries can get hired for jobs. While tutors can be hired to teach students at the Guild about certain weapons or abilities. As time went on, however these children grew apart from the Guild, in order to live their lives free from this sense of duty. Because of this, many of the descendants of the Spaded Savior live spread across the land, with no knowledge of their heritage. This is the story of one of these children, a boy named Deric. 

**REGULAR STORY, DERIC'S COTTAGE: 9:00 AM**  
Deric woke up to the sound of the Church bell tower ringing to signify the passing hour, we quickly got up and walked downstairs to where his mother was conversing with his father in hushes tones. "father'" he said quietly " what seems to be the matter." His father looked at him and said " we need to talk to you about something." Mother came over and sat down in the wooden chair next to him and said " you know how your father and I met , right?" Deric shook his head and nodded " yes mother at the hall " the two parents smiled as his mother continued " well son, we think you should go there too, if you wish. We want you to go there to get an experience, your already a ripe young man, you should go explore the world, and see what it has to offer." He smiled at this and imagined himself in the hall for the very first time _Deric Rutila, a member of the hall of warriors, I already know how to use the sword from father, and me mum taught me some basic skills of fire. So I'm otherwise ready to learn anything._ He smiled and said" thank you, I'll go" the family hugged and he noticed his bag and his cloak hanging of the chair. "let me pack my things before setting out" he said, crying tears of joy. As he exited the house he looked at himself in the family mirror by the door. He gave himself a once over and smiled, he was a tall , well built boy from his sword training with smooth black hair and pale skin, which his mother always was because he was full of so much light from God, it oozed out into his skin.

In a few hours he was fully packed, his mother filled his purse with coins for the travels, he would need to work at the hall to refill it, however before he set off he needed to talk to a friend. Urgently he ran over to his neighbor's house and knocked on the door. Mrs Unguis opened the door and quickly made a 'come in' gesture with her arms. He entered the dwelling and shook hands with Mr. Unguis and then the retired beast hunter asked " what's the occasion, Deric?" Deric smiled and said " my parents are letting me travel to the hall and I was wondering if Isabelle would like to join me" as if on cue , Isabelle came into the cottage from the back holding a basket and it was immediately dropped as she ran over to take Deric into a tight embrace. As he returned the embrace he looked at the two adults as they both nodded, leaving Isabelle's house to give her time to change and pack for the journey. When he left he smiled inwardly, thanking the Lord he will have such great company for his adventure.

They met a matter of hours later in the town square and decided to have their evening meal in a popular tavern whose owner's son was a longtime friend of Deric. They sat down and immediately the owner rang a glass and said " quiet everyone I have an announcement" the tavern grew quiet as the owner continued "as many of you know, my son Alexander has turned of age a week ago, and its already showing in his language" he paused for a moment to let the audience laugh , then kept speaking, his booming voice echoing " it is my wish that he become a true man by going to the hall and learning some useful tools to help him in the future, I have restrained however , out of a simple yet understandable fear." He stopped for affect before continuing " he has no one to travel with, but a little birdie has told me his two closest friends Deric and Isabelle are going on their own journey, and we know how those two are" he then paused as he saw Deric and Isabelle both blushing " so I have decided to let my boy go with them , to keep an eye on our favorite trouble makers" the tavern cheered as Alex came out in a basic adventuring outfit and sat with Deric and Isabelle " ready mate's?" he asked " of course they are Alex, but for now A FEAST FOR THE NEW CHAMPIONS OF MAELSTROM" Alex's father cried with power as a series of cold mugs holding the finest ale were passed out to the three children, as well as plates carrying steak , potatoes, and other food stuffs. The three ate long into the night and laughed and got themselves excited for the journey ahead.

 **THE NEXT MORNING  
** they stayed in the tavern's inn and with the help of the Alex's mother, got some food in their packs and went over to the village gates. Alex was the first to state his excitement " ready mates?" the others nodded and so our heroes set off on a quest which would create adventure, turmoil, romance , drama, and more!

 _It has begun, I hope for both your sake and mine it doesn't end out like the last time I did a primarily adventure themed story ( coughs, POLISHED GEM, coughs)_

 _Leave me some reviews or PM me as to what you want to see , I already have some ideas, but everything helps._


End file.
